Keito Kurosawa
Keito Kurosawa '(黒澤景灯 ''Kurosawa Keito) is one of the main Cures in Royal❋Revue Precure! She is a second year at Mabuigen Junior High and is the light and sound board operator for the school's Drama Club. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Rhapsody, the Pretty Cure of Spectacle. She harnesses the powers of the Muse of Music, Euterpe, and the Muse of Romantics, Erato. Appearance Keito stands at a height of 5'3" (160 cm). As a civilian, she has messy and unkempt Prussian blue hair that reaches her mid-back. She wears a pair of round, opaque glasses that give her a mad scientist-like appearance. Although they are rarely seen clearly, her eyes are dark brown. She wears a long, mismatched socks with her school uniform. Outside of school, Keito wears an open denim vest over a graphic tee and black capris. As Cure Rhapsody, her hair turns pale blue and is tied up in a hip-length ponytail on the left side of her head. Her eyes turn chartreuse. Personality The eccentric light and sound board operator for the Drama Club, Keito is a girl of few words. With her large glasses and unkempt hair, she has the appearance of a mad scientist, and her exaggerated, up-to-11 lighting and sound choices certainly. don't help. Keito prioritizes style over substance, and seems most comfortable among flashing lights and booming music, much to the chagrin of her fellow club members. Though very technically competent, Keito struggles to effectively communicate with others and can appear unreceptive to what others have to say. Through her friendship with Shizuka and the others, Keito learns to better communicate with others and work as part of a team, while still expressing herself creatively in a way she finds fulfilling. History Pre-Series Keito comes from a large family; she is the middle child between her two brothers and two sisters. Her father is a session musician and her mother runs a music shop out of their home. Like her siblings, Keito grew up playing several instruments, and became notorious for keeping the neighbors up at night with the sound of her on the piano or guitar. Though her parents try to reign her in, Kieto's flair for the dramatic leads her to experiment with music in ways that more often then not prove loud and obnoxious, even to them. They encourage her to join a club as an outlet for her music. Keito, not one to initiate social interactions, simply shows up in the sound booth one day without prior notice. Though perplexed, the other members quickly take to her when they see her technical skill. They do, however, struggle to keep her on task. Becoming Cure Ballade Keito is the third member of the Drama club Shizuka meets. Keiko initially scares her off when Shizuka unintentionally messes up her work station. Keiko and Shizuka have difficulty connecting initially, as both parties are particularly socially inept. Keiko does show a fondness for the new club member, however. Keiko becomes a Pretty Cure in the fourth episode of the series, in which she reveals that she saw Shizuka, Naomi and Chika transform in the previous episode. The Cures worry that Keiko will not be careful to keep their secret. Later in the episode she runs into trouble with the rest of the upcoming play's cast and crew when, during their dress rehearsal, she introduces a completely new lighting style no one was prepared for. When a member of the ensemble, Takara, confronts her about it afterwards, Keito seems to brush past her complaints and makes no attempts to explain her changes to her fellow club members. Takara becomes irritated, but worries that pissing off the operator would hurt her status within the play. Kusatino, sensing her vulnerability, turns her into a Akuyakusha, who is fueled by Takara's inability to communicate out of fear of retribution. The Cures come to Keiko's aid when the Akuyakusha turns on her, and Keiko, realizing the pain she has caused, apologizes for not effectively communicating with the cast and crew. In this moment a Revue Ribbon Royale appears before her, and she transforms into Cure Rhapsody. The next day, Keito has a heart-to-heart with Takara and later the rest of the cast and crew. She promises them that she will make a greater effort to communicate with them in the future. She makes a promise to her fellow Cures to keep their identities secret. Cure Rhapsody "Let the world hear its heart beat! Cure Rhapsody!" Cure Rhapsody is the alter-ego of Keiko Kurosawa. As the Pretty Cure of Spectacle, she has the following abilities: * Enhanced strength, agility, and dexterity * The ability to fight using sonic blasts and light-based projectiles * The ability to change the "lighting" of the battlefield, thus allowing her to hide in darkness Solo Attacks * Pretty Cure Awesome Azione! * (Using the Muse Pipes) Pretty Cure Musica con Forza! * (Using the Muse Arrow) Pretty Cure Romanza con Bravura! Group Attacks * Pretty Cure Curtain Call! * Pretty Cure Standing Ovation! Etymology 'Keito '(景灯): Kei ''means "scenery, view", and ''To ''means "light". '''Kurosawa '(黒澤): Kurosawa ''means "black marsh". She shares the name with Akira Kurosawa, a prolific film director. A '''Rhapsody '''is a a musical composition featuring a range of highly contrasted moods, an air of spontaneity and a sense of improvisation Trivia * Keito is the 6th Cure who wears glasses, after Tsubomi Hanasaki, Yuri Tsukikage, Ako Shirabe, Rikka Hishikawa, and Saaya Yakushiji. * She is the only Cure who remains bespectacled while transformed, in the form of a monocle over her left eye. * Keito is the 3rd Cure to come from a particularly large family, being one of five Kurosawa children. She follows Nao Midorikawa and Elena Amamiya. * Keito is voiced by Emiri Katō, who is also known for her roles as Hyper Blossom in ''Powerpuff Girls Z, Mey-Rin in Black Butler, and Kyubey in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Yellow Cures